cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimring Thunderscale
Mimring Thunderscale is a Plated Firedrake hybrid and Jason's familiar. He is also Irisidion's son and the brother of Icelake and Starlight Thunderscale. Personality Mimring is calm yet protective of his master, Jason. He dislikes conflict but is a vicious fighter when provoked, and can be somewhat high-strung and arrogant when it comes to combat ability(and rightfully so). While he isn't forced to listen to Jason's commands due to the nature of the familiar bond, he respects his master's wishes and will obey due to friendship and trust in Jason's judgement, even if he doesn't particularly agree with the shapeshifter. He is fiercely loyal to his allies and will always put his life on the line to defend Jason. Appearance Normal At about 35 feet long with a 38-foot wingspan, Mimring has brilliantly metallic golden copper scales with darker copper plates along his neck, back, tail, wings, and limbs. Two swept-back ivory horns decorate his crested head, which sports a beaklike snout with a very sharp but small nose horn. Just below his horns ar his ears and two colorful red-and-green fans, which flare open as a warning when Mimring is angry. His eyes are sharp and almost the exact same shade of green as Jason's, and his underbelly and wing membranes are a light golden bronze. His front legs are armed with two long blades at the joints, and three ivory claws. His back legs are very similar, but instead sport just one blade. From the plates on his back grow long, thin spines, tipped with black, until halfway down the tail, the tip of which is armed with a wicked blade. This blade is silver-black and very light, though sturdy and difficult to break. Advanced Mimring's Advanced form is slightly bigger, stands on two legs, and is almost fully covered with golden-copper plates. He has four horns in this form, plus the blade on his tale is about twice the size and positioned like a switchblade rather than a razor. This blade is not often seen as it can fold into the scales on the tail to prevent it from dulling. His claws are almost crystalline and his fire, while having the same effects, is much more vibrant. Mimring's head is also slightly blunter, and his eyes are somewhat overshadowed by the thick plate that protects his head, but they are still a brilliant, glowing green that can be seen easily in dim lighting. Demon Mimring's demon form can only be described as "spiky". A double row of sharp spikes runs down his back to his spiked and bladed tail. This form is armored, but very obviously focuses on Mimring's offensive capabilities. Rather than the golden copper of the normal or advanced forms, Mimring's demon form is noticeably darker, almost brown. Electric sparks tend to fly off from the scales to zap the air. Other than the above and the fact that this form is less armored and stands on all fours, it looks much like the advanced form. Advanced Demon Mimring's Advanced Demon form combines the best traits of the other two. The armored, mostly defensive Advanced form mixes with the fast and dangerous demon form in order to create something that is as efficient at fighting as it is intimidating. Two long spikes grow from the front limbs, so that a single well-aimed punch could easily kill an unprepared target via a deep stab wound. This form's head is armored and sports six long ivory horns, and the plates that the species itself is known for are sharp and are as much weapons as they are protection. The blade has become a wicked-looking spike, formidably set near the end of the tail. Despite its great size, it is actually very light. This form's scale color is nearly impossible to judge due to electricity coating it, however a few have speculated that the yellow static could not possibly create such a vibrant gold as merely a reflection. This form's eyes glow bright green and lack pupils. Hypos This form, like the Advanced Form, stands on its hind legs, but is considerably larger and very clearly made for combat. Mimring's head is less armored and sports a crest similar to that of the Advanced Demon form, as well as a total of six steel-gray horns. Almost his entire body is armored or covered in some way: on his throat, chest, and stomach are strong but light golden plates. His neck, back, limbs, and wings are protected by darker shingle-like plates, while the wing fingers are armed with brown-tipped golden spikes. His claws are set in red-and-gold gauntlets. The gauntlets on the front claws are armed with deadly two-pronged blades made to slash through the scales of a rival dragon, while the back claw gauntlets carry backward-swept blades of an unknown purpose, though they may be meant to deter an attack from behind, similar to the downward-curved blades on the joints of the front limbs. The tail is almost completely armored, covered in thick, golden interlocking rings with sharp but thin spikes on either side. The tip of the tail is set in a special gauntlet that accommodates four blades arranged like two arrowheads intersecting, as well as three sharp spikes. This form deviates from a typical Plated Firedrake's defensive qualities and suggests that there may be another species of dragon in Mimring's heritage. Hypos Demon Mimring's Hypos Demon form is possibly his most powerful. It looks much like the Hypos form with the exception that it is entirely armored, darker(both in color and aura), and somewhat leaner. The tail is also armed with a wicked blade. This form is highly volatile and uncontrollable... (will add more when I find the pic) Light Form Nothing much to say here- using his powers of electricity, Mimring is able to use a skill dubbed as Light Form ~ Photon Dragon, which literally turns him into light; unless he stays between the light form and whatever form he was in, the only proof of him being near is a low, barely audible hum and possibly the rea being slightly brighter lit. If, however, he is between forms, he usually appears to be whatever form he was in surrounded by a glow that varies in intensity depending on how close to his light form he is. Fighting Style Mimring is absolutely merciless while fighting and is easily one of the most powerful individuals in the cult due to his skill, versatility, and speed. He seems to use techniques that the Fyrebornes use, such as combusting himself and diving at the foe, or releasing a shot of fire set to violently explode on impact. Much of his strategy is simply to avoid being hit while doing as much damage as possible. Abilities Demon Energy Mimring has also gained demon energy from Ziolang, when Mimring needed a power boost to get Ziolang and a few other Cultists out of a locked room. He has a difficult time controlling this, but it is required for him to go into his Demon, Advanced Demon, and Hypos Demon forms. It also affects his Spectrum Firebreath ability, granting him usage of dark red fire. Surprisingly, Mimring took to this added power very well. Control of Electricity Inherited from his father, Mimring also has very powerful electrical energy, making him able to call and command electricity. He can use this in a multitude of ways- such as turning his atoms into ions in order to travel at literally the speed of light(see Light Form), magnetism, and radiation. While his brother and father are less skilled because they are self-trained, Mimring's skill in this ability steadily grows as he and Jason are being trained by Mitsu Mazono. This ability has been in his family since it was introduced to the lineage. Spectrum Firebreath Mimring's primary and most famous ability lies in his fire, which has different effects depending on what color it is. This ability is known as Spectrum Firebreath. *'Orange-red:' This is traditional dragonfire, with no real effects other than burning the target. *'Blue:' Basically ice breath, this carries the secondary element of ice and freezes rather than burns. *'Green:' Used for breaking barriers, such as forcefields, this fire adapts to the barrier blocking it, temporarily taking on a trait that allows it to destroy the barrier. The fire must make prolonged contact with the barrier for it to work, and it takes longer if the fire has not been used to counter that particular type of barrier before. *'Yellow:' This re-energizes the target, making them feel rested and ready to continue fighting. *'Cyan:' This fire color burns in water. *'White:' This has healing properties, but not of wounds that caused death or of internal injuries(such as broken bones- the fire has to make contact with the wound). It cannot heal the life back into a dead body. *'Dark red:' This is demon energy-enhanced fire, which burns hotter and is more destructive. *'Violet:' This fire color poisons the target as if by an animal's venom. *'Gray:' This melancholy storm-gray fire petrifies the targt, temporarily turning them to stone. *'Gold:' This revives the target from death, healing its wounds provided the body is still relatively intact. It cannot restore or reattach a lost limb and cannot revive a corpse that has been decapitated. *'Silver:' This cures illness and infection and heals a poisoned target. *'Black:' Sort of an uber-powerful fiery blast that only happens when he's gravely injured or angry, though Mimring has learned to use this fire on command as a last resort. He nearly always falls unconscious from the expenditure of energy afterwards, though this seems to happen more rarely if done on command. Equipment *'Stone of Advancing:' Mimring always carries his Stone of Advancing on a strong cord around his neck.The cord and stone have a tendency to get between his scales and armored plates, so it isn't always apparent that he in in possession of the item. Strengths and Immunities Mimring is an incredibly fast and agile flier no matter what form he is in. His versatility gained from not only his abilities and forms is near unrivalled, and he rarely fights an opponent that escapes unscathed. The ancient cunning and combat sense gained over generations is more than present in him, and he is able to think, calculate, and analyze the situation quickly even if he is in battle. In addition to this, as a firedrake, he is resistant to heat, and due to his control over electricity, trying to use electrical energy against him is often futile. Weaknesses and Fears The only thing that Mimring truly fears is to lose his master, Jason, whom he loves as he would close family. As far as weaknesses go, he has few; however, due to the Demon Energy present in him, he can willingly go into any one of his demon forms during combat, but is uncontrollable and disregards the strength of his opponent. He will continue to fight until his energy is spent. While this may seem to be a strength, it can also harm him as he may become careless or spend all of his energy without warning, leaving him in an almost comatose state and at the mercy of his enemy. Background The Homecave Mimring was one of three brothers born in what is currently the territory of Irisidion "Thunderscale", in a region to the north of Ustream known as Durasken. While he fought constantly with his more aggressive brother, Starlight, the deep blue third brother, Icelake, always tried to serve as the peacekeeper and stopped the fights. However, during a particularly intense fight between Mimring and Starlight, Icelake was slashed in the throat by Mimring's claw, however at the time it was unknown as to who dealt the final blow. Mimring was quick to believe it had been Starlight, and was equally as quick to blame the silver. After a few more days of bitter arguing and fighting, Starlight was finally chased from the cave by his brother. From then, Mimring had a somewhat easy childhood, though he was troubled by Icelake's death and still nursing a deep hatred for Starlight. As the only young hatchling in the territory, the lack of competition resulted in him being raised well, and soon he was accompanying his mother and father on hunts. As soon as he was able to hunt on his own, he left the cave after bidding farewell to his parents, and flew south to establish his own territory. On your Own Mimring spent almost the next decade as a wildbred dragon. He forged himself a territory after chasing out another dragon who was also just starting to live on his own, and there he stayed for about nine years. During this time, he was honing his Spectrum Firebreath skill in hopes of attracting the attention of the Fyrebornes and being accepted into their ranks. When he had left his homecave, the only fire colors he had at his command were red-orange, blue, and black; by the time he ceased his training, he had gained white, gold, and green, though he had no idea what the lattermost did for a long time. The only reason that he ceased his training was because of an encounter with an Adamantine Firedrake named Mercury, whom surprisingly Mimring made fast friends with. When Mercury learned about Mimring's aspirations, he discouraged the Plated Firedrake from joining the Fyrebornes; after a while, Mimring listened. The next few years were spent as any young dragon would spend his days in the wild- hunting, defending his territory, slowly growing into adulthood and gaining the instinct to search for a mate to court. Nothing came of it, however; just as he was gaining this instinct, a certain fateful encounter drew him away from his territory... The Dracomancer A Bitter Reunion Fleeing for Life In the Cult Betrayal Trivia *Mimring was one of the first dragons to actually appear in canon, along with Deathstorm, Grodisflare, and Fricai(not in any particular order). **He has been a familiar from the time he was introduced. **He also was the second non-Dragcave-Inspired dragon to have its species named(the first being Deathstorm). *Mimring is part Stormcloud Firedrake. Category:Dragons Category:Familiars Category:Plated Firedrakes Category:Dragons Category:Dracomancers Category:Members